The present invention relates generally to a dust collecting device, and more particularly to a device capable of collecting and drawing dust.
The conventional machine tool is provided in one side thereof with a first vacuum cleaner for drawing the dust produced by the machine tool. The first vacuum cleaner has only the dust collecting action and is poorly installed.
The finishing process of the factory produces the dust which often falls on the floor. As a result, a second vacuum cleaner is needed to remove the dust.
Such a combination as described above is not very convenient for the user, and such that additional equipments must be purchased at additional costs.
The present invention is intended to provide a device capable of collecting and drawing dust, which can be controlled to collecting dust from the machine or drawing dust for other areas.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a device capable of collecting and drawing dust, which is simple in construction such that a machine tool can be added thereto.
The device of the present invention is provided with a machine tool mounted thereon. The device of the present invention can be externally connected with an extension tube. The device comprises a fixation seat has a housing with a mounting portion on which the machine tool is mounted, a first opening corresponding in location to the machine tool, a second opening located at a predetermined position; a vacuum cleaner mounted inside the fixation seat; a first window slidably disposed at the first opening of the fixation seat; a second window slidably disposed at the second opening of the fixation seat.
With the first window being opened and the second window being closed, the vacuum cleaner removes the dust produced by the machine tool. On the contrary, by keeping the first window closed and by keeping the second window opened, the dust in other areas can be removed by the second opening via the extension tube.